


Late Saturday Mornings

by misslenabrooke



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: M/M, Morning Cuddles, they're both secret hopeless romantics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 01:50:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20268067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslenabrooke/pseuds/misslenabrooke
Summary: Based a prompt from a friend of mine on Discord.Drake has been dating Launchpad for a few months now, but they haven't kissed yet. One morning, he wakes up in the man's arms wanting to change that.





	Late Saturday Mornings

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing for DT17 Drake whoops! I hope I did okay with the boi cause I love him a lot. Also I don't rly write Launchpad often and it shows lol
> 
> Just take these dumb cheesy gays though.

Drake was head over heels in love with Launchpad, that was for sure. The pair had only been dating for a few months; even then, the only reason either of them had the courage to confess their feelings was a lot of pushing from Dewey. Drake thought his world changed for the better when he met Launchpad, but it seemed to change even more when they began dating.

That didn't mean either of them rushed into the relationship, not by a long shot. They hadn't even kissed yet and the slightest bit of physical contact was more than enough to make them blush profusely.

But Drake knew that the time was right. He and Launchpad fell asleep together binge watching Darkwing Duck. The former found himself nuzzled into his boyfriend's lap, head laying on his shoulder. When Drake woke up, he saw that Launchpad had his arms around him (that's why I couldn't move, Drake said to himself).

Launchpad had a soft, sleepy smile on his face. Sure, he snored and was drooling a little, but in no way did it stop Drake from admiring him.

_ Sure would love to kiss LP right now..  _ The thought crept into his mind and refused to leave.  _ Wait a minute. Why not? _

Drake cupped Launchpad's face in his hands after wiping away the drool, humming gently as he stared at his beak. The heat was practically radiating off his face as he tried to work up the courage to kiss the man.

Just as Drake was about to dismiss this idea entirely, Launchpad's eyes fluttered open. "Babe?" He asked through a yawn.

Drake moved his hands in an attempt to conceal his blushing. "G-Good morning, handsome."

Launchpad sat up, putting Drake's hands into his own. "Whatcha doing there, huh?"

He laughed nervously, staring off to the side. "I, uh, you just… you looked so beautiful," Drake flashed a toothy grin. "And I may or may not have been thinking of waking you up with a kiss because I'm a sap."

Launchpad's eyes widened and he took a second to respond, causing Drake to blush even more. "Why didn't you do it then, babe?" He replied with a chuckle.

He finally looked back up. "Cause you're awake now, silly," Drake giggled as he booped his boyfriend's beak. "And I'm too nervous."

Launchpad's expression softened as he giggled in return, booping Drake back. "If you won't do it, then I will!" He chirped.

Drake squeaked, too flustered to think of anything to say.

"Oh, you're too cute not to kiss." Launchpad said before pulling the smaller mallard closer and kissing him gently.

His eyes widened at the initial contact, but he almost instantly melted into it. Drake's tail starting wiggling from side to side, occasionally flicking across Launchpad's leg.

During the kiss (which seemed way too short for Drake), he could only think of two things. One, that no other man could ever hope to make him as happy as Launchpad constantly did. And two, that LP was an  _ amazing  _ kisser. Why didn't Drake do this sooner?

After pulling away, the two took a minute to gaze lovingly into each other's eyes. Launchpad ran a hand through Drake's hair. "Wanna continue the marathon, babe?"

"Mm, maybe later. For now, though, I don't want to get up. Can we cuddle?"

The smile that crept onto his face took Drake's breath away. It was the kind of smile that could practically make all the flowers bloom. "I'd love that… I love  _ you,  _ Drake!"

The mallard chirped happily in response, giving Launchpad a kiss on the cheek before nuzzling into his chest with a yawn.

Suddenly, all was right in the world. The confines of the bedroom  _ were  _ the world right now, as far as both Drake & Launchpad were concerned. A world that was theirs, their own personal paradise.

And there was no one else they could ever want to be laying next to like this. 


End file.
